The Zora, the Witches, and the Wizrobe
by BelladonicHaze
Summary: After defeating the Calamity, all seems well until Koume and Kotake come out of hiding. They mess with the wrong Zora, and must be defeated before they bring darkness back into the world. Rated M for intimate scenes. OC/Sidon
1. Chapter 1: Two Witches and a Prince

Chapter 1: Two Witches and a Prince

The Prince had thought it was the perfect time to make his first trek down to Lurelin Village. He had heard of the beach there and of all the wild fish and crab that you can easily pluck up out of the waters. After convincing his royal guard that he didn't need any accompaniment, he slipped out of Zora's domain the day before and was nearly halfway there.

"_Perhaps I should have had someone accompany me after all. It's a bit boring to travel alone." _Sidon thought. Just then he heard a rustling in the bushes up ahead. He readied his sword.

"Koume! Where are they!? I told you that I should have held onto them!"

Prince Sidon overheard what seemed like a croaky elderly woman's voice and relaxed. He kept striding forward until he heard a squishing noise below him. The Prince looked down. He had trodden over a collection of giant hearty truffles.

"GAH!" Two elderly women sprung out from the nearby shrubbery. "Those were the rae ingredients we gathered for our potion! How dare you!"

"Kotake, what should we do to this insolent fish boy? He ruined our hard work!"

"Now, now, ladies. I apologize for ruining your ingredients. Surely as Prince of the Zora, I can offer you compensation for this unfortunate accident."

Koume and Kotake exchanged glances and burst into laughter. "We don't want your money, boy!" Koume laughed.

"You have to pay a _different _price when you mess with us!" Kotake added.

Sidon looked confused. "And what price might that be?"

"You ruined our chance at bringing back a life, so now we must ruin yours." Koume said as she clutched onto her broom and rose up into the sky.

"That sounds fair." Kotake agreed as she and her sister circled around the Prince in midair.

The witches began to swirl faster and faster in the air above Sidon as a blue and red light engulfed them. Sidon found himself unable to escape the whirlwind and became awash in the light of the witches.

A feeling of immense heat crept over Prince Sidon, and he felt as if he had caught fire. He screamed out in pain as the invisible flames danced through him, then he fell to the floor, writhing from the torment. After several moments of agony, Sidon felt an icy release. It comforted him at first, seemingly putting out the fire that had taken over him before becoming unbearably colder. Sidon began to violently shake from the freezing temperature. Just when Sidon thought that he had reached his limit, the witch's laughter filled his ears and his suffering abruptly came to an end.

"Good luck being Prince of the Zora now, boy!"

"Hee hee hee!"

Sidon heard the witches fly off, their laughter trailing them as they went. He felt weak and drained, but he knew that he had to keep going- it would be dark soon. Sidon scrambled to his feet.

"Well, that was painful." He groaned, wincing as he stood. He looked down to reach for his water flask. "WHOA!" Sidon jumped in shock. His hand was different. In fact, his whole body was different. He ran over to a nearby puddle of water to see his reflection. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no." Staring back at him was a tall muscular and lean Hylian with fire red hair and yellow eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: An Untimely Moment

Chapter 2: An Untimely Moment

Sidon laid beside the puddle. He was at a loss. If he went back home, no one would recognize him. He knew that Hylians weren't as adept at swimming as the Zora, so going to Lurelin Village would now be pointless. What was supposed to be a well-deserved vacation was now in shambles.

"All of this trouble over some truffles…" Sidon sighed. He looked down and examined his new form. The royal ornaments that had fit him before were now loose on his Hylian form. He looked lower. "How do the male Hylians get by with only one-"

"HELP!"

Sidon jolted up. A young Hylian woman bounded over a nearby hill, a pack of five bokoblins behind her. Quickly reaching into his pack, Sidon pulled out his camp blanket to adorn himself with. He unsheathed his sword and ran to confront the mob of bokoblins.

One of the bokoblins caught the woman as she noticed the red haired Hylian coming to her aid. "Let me go! Help! Please!" The bokoblin struck her overhead, and she dropped to the floor unconscious. The pack of bokoblins focused on their new target coming at them but were met with swift blows. They were defeated in minutes.

Sidon smirked, glad to know that bokoblins wouldn't phase him even in this new form. He turned his attention to the unconscious woman and went to her side. "Are you alright?" He asked as she stirred.

The woman blinked herself back to reality. "I'll be fine. I just need an ale, a meal, and a bed." Her eyes met Sidon's piercing gaze, and she felt her cheeks get hot. She darted her eyes away quickly and realized that Sidon was half naked. "Thank you for your help...but, Is there a reason that you're partially clothed?" At this, the Prince shifted his crouching position and offered a hand to the maiden. As he shifted, the woman couldn't help but to steal a glance at his member hanging freely in the opening of his wrap. She bit her lip. It was huge. The woman took Sidon's hand and he helped her to her feet. Her headache still rang slightly.

"I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable! You see, you caught me at a very untimely moment. Perhaps you can help me find some proper attire? What is your name, miss?"

"Pola. My name is Pola. Here." Pola reached into her side satchel and pulled out a long burgundy scarf. "Take this. You can have it."

The Prince accepted the scarf gratefully and draped it around his neck and chest. Pola watched with reluctance as the man before her covered more of his body from view. "Thank you, Pola! I will not forget this. I'm Sidon by the way. I'm sorry that we had to meet under such unfortunate circumstances. Now, where were you headed before you met with these dubious creatures?"

"I was on my way to Hateno to visit a shrine." Pola smiled invitingly. She was secretly regretting that she called attention to Sidon's semi-exposed form.

"Great! I should accompany you. It's getting dark, and I would hate for anything to happen to you. Terrible things happen in Hyrule at night- even with the calamity gone." The Prince offered his arm, which Pola didn't hesitate to take. The two began to walk toward the village.

"Did you say your name was Sidon? Were you named after the Zora Prince Sidon?"

Sidon sighed. "It's a bit of a long story. It's best saved for another time. Let's get you that ale, a meal, and a bed first."


	3. Chapter 3: A Simple Misunderstanding

Chapter 3: A Simple Misunderstanding

"Hello, will you be staying with us this evening?" The innkeeper smiled warmly, greeting the two weary looking travelers. "I can put you down for one bed right away."

Sidon glanced at Pola and let out a nervous chuckle. "No, no. That won't be necessary. Two deluxe beds for the night please." Sidon pulled out a satchel filled to the brim with rupees and handed the woman more than what the beds could be worth.

"T-thank you, sir. Your beds will be in the room right up these stairs. Can I get you anything else?"

"Wonderful. Yes, if you could bring up some food and drink that would be delightful."

"Right away, sir!" The innkeeper hurried off, leaving Pola and Sidon to head up to their room. It was a slow night for the inn with no other guests in sight.

Sidon sank into the plush mattress and sighed. "We can finally relax a bit more here." He turned to look at Pola who was staring at him endearingly.

"Thank you for all of this. You didn't have to. I already owe you enough."

"You don't owe me anything, but if you would like to help me with something, I would be ever so grateful."

Pola nodded. She stood up, sauntered over to Sidon, and sat beside him.

"What are you-"

Pola planted a kiss on Sidon's lips before he could finish. He hesitated at first, then leaned into it. As he parted his lips, Pola thrust her tongue into his mouth to explore. His tongue met hers, and she swung herself over Sidon to straddle him just as the innkeeper walked in.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! Here is the food that you asked for!"

Pola and Sidon quickly sprung to their feet.

Sidon cleared his throat. "Eh-hem! Why, yes. Thank you."

The innkeeper placed the tray and swiftly left the room.

"Well, then…that was…quite nice. Rather sudden, but quite nice. Thank you for that." Sidon said, still flustered. "What happened to bring about this…abrupt encounter?"

Pola returned to Sidon's side, ready for more. "Isn't that what you wanted? You said you wanted me to help you."

"I see. Actually," Sidon laughed, "I was going to ask you for something that requires a different type of effort. As much as I would like to continue, I don't want you to think that you have to repay me with such favors."

Pola flushed, embarrassed that she had misunderstood. She turned to the tray to pick up the rice wine that had been brought up with the food. It wasn't ale, but it would do. "I'm sorry. I'm just so used to it by now, and I got ahead of myself. What was it that you were going to ask?"

Sidon looked perplexed. "You're used to it? What do you mean?"

Pola averted Sidon's gaze and gulped down a fair amount of rice wine. "The calamity wasn't the only evil in the world. Let's just say that today I managed to escape from worse monsters than those bokoblins."

"I…understand. You've met with a terrible fate, but everything will be fine from now on. I promise. Please, you must be hungry. Let's eat." Sidon motioned to the food at the small table next to them. They both took a seat and began to feast. "The day I had will be difficult to believe, but right now you're the only person who can possibly help me."

Pola looked up from her salted steak. "What can I do to help?"

Sidon took a sip of the rice wine. "I need help gathering truffles. The forest right outside of Hateno is known to carry some."

"If that's all that it takes, I'm happy to help." Pola smiled. "But that's it? Why do you need truffles?"

"Well…," Sidon shifted in his chair. "I was attacked today right before you were, except I wasn't quite as lucky. These two witches got the better of me and turned me into this. A Hylian. Not that there's anything _wrong _with Hylians, but it's just not who I was born to be. Perhaps if I return to them the truffles that I ruined by mistake; they will restore me to my former self." Sidon paused to look into Pola's eyes. "Earlier you mentioned if I was named after the Zora Prince. I wasn't named after the Prince. I _am _the Prince."

Pola sat back. She picked up what was left of the rice wine and drank it to the last drop. She didn't know who was crazier, the man before her, or herself for agreeing to all of this- but she owed him her life. "Prince Sidon." She hiccupped drunkenly. "I'll help you."

"Truly? You will aid me on my quest?"

"Of course!" She hiccupped again as her drowsiness began to set in.

Sidon rose from his chair excitedly. "This means so much to me! Thank you!" His smile seemed to gleam in the light. He looked over to Pola who was beginning to nod off in her chair. "Let's call it a night…We've both been through so much today." Sidon took ahold of Pola and led her swaying body over to the bed. He laid her down gently, but she wouldn't let him go. "Would you perhaps…like me to sleep beside you?"

Pola nodded.

Sidon chuckled as he slipped into the bed beside the beautiful maiden. "I suppose we should have asked for one bed after all."

Pola leaned into Sidon, wrapping her arm around his chest. "Kiss me…" She whispered through her drunken stupor.

The Prince smiled. "My, my…aren't we eager? Get some rest, Pola. You've been drinking, and…it just wouldn't be right. This is as far as I'll go."

Pola dropped her head onto Sidon's chest, too exhausted to protest.


End file.
